User talk:PantheonSasuke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:NamingConventionsETC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:33, October 13, 2009 Hey Are we the only people here? If so then I would like working with you.--BigCubby 14:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, a lot of the other users just aren't as frequent. The only reason I'm around so much is because there's so little I've been doing these days. I have noticed your questions in other talks, though, but never responded because I was unsure about starting up conversations in those areas. On the matter of localizations, it seems that initial translations only apply to character names. I don't agree with this, though there doesn't seem to be a big enough community here to merit fair change, so I'm probably going to stick to articles that have yet to receive up to date translations. I do agree with what you've said about this wiki, and I joined for pretty much the same reasons. It was disappointing to me how this one stacked up to other gaming wikis such as those for Final Fantasy, Mega Man, Mario, and Phantasy Star Universe, amongst others, so I thought I would join up and try to bring about some positive change. Easier said than done, heh, but I suppose the worst thing I could do now is give up outright, so I'm just going to try and stick around and see what I can do. :I talk too much. --PantheonSasuke 14:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, if you dont know, im just starting off with this wiki thing, did you start the dragon quest wiki? Also if you want to know my source for the Date its at http://www.woodus.com/den/home.php just scroll down an dyou should see it. Thanks for the, info, im just startin off. http://www.woodus.com/den/home.php Source for the date. Just scroll down and you should see it --Saberhearts 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Saberhearts--Saberhearts 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't start this wiki. In fact, I only joined a little over a month ago, but have some prior experience from contributing to PSUpedia. As for the original creator, he hasn't contributed in some 2 years, so the reins are presently in the hands of BigCubby. And I know about Dragon's Den, ehheh. Good source for all things Dragon Quest, that. I've also looked at the Dragon Quest Shrine but have been somewhat hesitant in deriving sources from either site without getting permission first. --PantheonSasuke 20:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Monster Template Hey I created a template today for monster pages at the request of User:Shinitenshi. Since you do a lot of monster work, I thought I would ask you to take a look and let me know if there are any additional fields that should be added. The color and style can all be customized later of course. --Pagoda 04:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Monster vs. Enemy Haha, great write up on your userpage. Sounds like you favor 'Monster' over 'Enemy'? I mentioned the 2 here. The only reason I thought about it was if there was some case where you have to fight another 'human' character, which kinda negates calling them all 'Monsters'. Kinda like the fight against Bakor in DQIV. --Pagoda 13:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC)--Pagoda 00:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest Swords enemy names Yeah, I probably should have marked those pages as stubs or in-work or something. The truth is, no names for enemies other bosses are ever given in the game. I'm not terribly familiar with all of the enemy names, especially the remake ones, so for now I thought I would just get the data recorded and then sometime later myself or someone else could clean it up some more. You are correct that the new localization names should be used where possible, the bigger issue is really classifying what each enemy actually is since many look very similar. For example, in Arondight Heights there is an enemy encounter with lots of small bugs. I have no idea what those are, so for now I just put 'bugs'. --Pagoda 16:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on User_talk:Pagoda, yo. --PantheonSasuke 00:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, no bestiary. As for the bugs, they are at 3:35 in this video. --Pagoda 00:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha that figures that they are hell hornets. I don't think I've played any of the games they appear in.--Pagoda 00:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Zombies When you get a chance can you take a look at Category:Zombie family. I'm a bit confused about them. It seems like the 2 Venoms and the Toxic are the same enemy, but I wasn't sure. Also, one of the zombie sprites looks like a ghoul. Did I miss any others in this family? I'm trying to classify all the enemies in Swords but I have to do it by their colors. --Pagoda 18:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Replied on User_talk:Pagoda, yo. --PantheonSasuke 23:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for clearing that up. I knew that there were some name changes which I couldn't remember at the time. For now, I think I will stick with the 'zombie family' category for them. I can't think of anything that better describes the set of those enemies. --Pagoda 17:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback In case you're still not sure, it works by reverting all changes by the last person to edit the article. Also see - Adan Aileron (talk) 02:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Tyrantosaurus Hey is there a palette swap for this enemy that I can't find? You fight these in DQS, but I they come in both dark green and light green. --Pagoda 16:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Update, ok I think I found the correct one. They come in green and red, the red being Axesaurus. However, that's a fantranslation name from DQVI. As far as I can tell, it doesn't appear in any other game to date. --Pagoda 01:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dang it! I look at this stuff for an hour and still find a way to screw it up. Thanks for catching that. So Battle Rex became Hacksaurus in DQVIII, Axe Dragon appears only in DQVI, and Tyrantosaurus is in DQVIII and Joker. Right? I think after I finish up what I'm doing in Swords I will try to work backwards from DQV DS enemies. Seems too difficult trying to find what something was renamed in a later game. --Pagoda 01:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) In-name Capitalization Do you think enemies like ApeBat should keep the capitalization within the name? I know we've adoped to use lowercase when it is two words or when it is hyphenated. --Pagoda 17:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Stuff I think merzonician became merdane. That's what made the most sense to me anyway. You don't have slow fingers either, this crap just takes a looong time. I think I was a little to ambitious when starting to work on the enemy stuff. I'm going crazy now, but I am so close I have to finish it. --Pagoda 14:45, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's what I've got: * merzon (DQ3NES) - merman (DQM2, DQIIIGBC, DQVIII, DQM:J, DQVDS) * merzonician (DQ3NES) - merdane (DQIIIGBC) * king merzon (DQ3NES) - merking (DQIIIGBC, DQVIII, DQVDS) It gets confusing because I think one of those merking sprites looks like the palette of the merzonician. But I feel confident in sticking with a simple process of elimination. We know for sure the merzon = merman. king merzon and merking both have the word 'king' in them. So therefore, merzonician must be merdane. --Pagoda 14:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Skellies In addition, here's the breakdown of the skeleytons. * phantom knight (DQ4NES) - skeleton soldier (DQVIII, DQM:J, DQIVDS) * necrodain (DQ4NES) - sekerleton (DQIVDS) * skeleton (DQINES, DQIVNES, DQIGBC) - skeleton swordsman (DQIVDS) * skeleton (DQ3NES) - skeletor (DQM, DQM2, DQIIIGBC) * wraith (DQ1NES) - wraith (DQ1GBC) * wraith knight (DQ1NES) - deadNite (DQM, DQ1GBC, DQM2) Basically you're saying that some of these chains should be connected. I tend to agree with you, but first confirm for me one thing. For the chains to be connected a wraith must be a phantom knight, and a wraith knight must be a necrodain. Sound good? I agree that the new sprites with swords do make things more confusing. I always thought it was so cool how wraith knight had a sword and the others didn't. Ah the days when the sprites were actually scary...--Pagoda 14:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I've put the redirects in place. I think shadow skeleton is actually demon knight in DQINES, but I'm not sure where the shadow skeleton name comes from. I'm pretty sure it's shdwknght in DQIGBC. Oh well, I made a redirect for all of them to dark skeleton anyway. It also looks like there is a sprite from DQV on the skeleton article. Is that from a fan translation probably? Also, Guardian needs some work, but I don't even know where to start splitting/redirecting. --Pagoda 16:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Hey, you're doing good with the file renaming. That stuff is pretty repetitive, so I appreciate how you are sticking with it. What do you think of the nav template revamp? Only 1 week until IX comes out. --Pagoda 03:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, immunity to tedious tasks. That's funny because I know what you mean. My idea with the nav templates was that there can be different color schemes developed for the different series rather than individual games. And yes, you are correct about the 11th. I'm just trying to think about it as little as possible all week, or else it will be a really long week. I think I might send some emails to our users to remind them/attract them to come back with the new game coming out. --Pagoda 13:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Background Yeah, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I was messing with the homepage and getting annoyed. I went to the World of Warcraft wiki and saw theirs. It makes sense, have the homepage be fixed width, so you can really control what new users see for the first time, then have articles be fluid. I thought I would have to mess with a lot of the code, but really Wikia sets it all up. I just had to make the images and add 2 styles in the stylesheet. I wish I could do image stuff. I've never learned photoshop or anything. It would be great to have someone make some stuff for us. We really wouldn't need that much. Just a few main images and maybe some accent stuff. Oh well...someday. --Pagoda 16:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Videos Hey, I'm experimenting with making some videos. I think they will be a really great reference/resource for info. I did the first one today and was really pleased with how it turned out. Check it out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ap_OL3bKD9Y. Really high quality! --Pagoda 23:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Localization updates You've probably seen it yourself, but in IX there are lots of references to older localizations like 'Erdrick' and 'Midenhall', not to mention that 'Mudo' was turned into 'Murdaw' (I think). Personally, I think it would be a bit premature to start changing our redirects for minor references like this, but people are already asking (see Talk:Roto). Ideas? --Pagoda 18:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Cosmic Chimaera Uh yeah. They are in IX. In the grottos I suspect. You were right about the new localization. --Pagoda 00:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Yeah, a couple of the images I uploaded i noticed were duplicates after the fact, especially the orgodemir pic, but i'm not exactly wiki-savvy either, so i dunno how to purge it. Otherwise i suppose i could sift through the database for monster pics and the like, but most of the ones were already on their respective pages. And I haven't gotten any duplicate file errors, either, which is why i've just been going on my way. --couchcreature Hi and thank you for welcoming me. Since I'm not familiar with editing a wiki it would be very nice if you'd take a look at the quests I just added. If there's anything wrong with them please let me know. RE: Template changes Sorry, I think you are talking about the and the license templates... Cuz when I was viewing another wikia site, I notice that they have notice template that suit their theme... So I just put some pictures in those templates......I was originally create a template, then I notice that it is the same as stub, So I just replace it.... Where should I go and discuss? I mean, is there a forum or something within this wiki for we to dicuss, or should I leave a message on Pagoda's talk page? --Snstar2006 13:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Cavemon I've decided to make the Cavemon its own separate article from the JewelBag. It makes more sense this way. So can you please remove the redirect. If not, then please delete Cavemon and JewelBag. --Shinitenshi 02:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Quest IX Costumes I am playing Dragon Quest IX. And I want to have a greater ability to choose what I want myself, and my 6 other party members (3 active and 3 inactive party members resting in Stornway Inn). I want the images for the costumes in Dragon Quest IX to be available for viewing in this wiki. That way, I can choose with less difficulty. dqvii walkthrough I want to write a dqvii walkthrough. How do I get started? --Shinitenshi 04:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Disambiguation Page I need a Disambiguation page for Evil Statue. It refers to a location in both Dragon Quest II and Dragon Quest VII and it is also a monster. --Shinitenshi 23:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll link the EvilStatue page to the Sculpture vulture then--Shinitenshi 18:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ghoulish Matters I think you may be right. However, are there any recent pictures of both corpse corporal and the ghoul so I can compare them to the zombie of dqvii? Because both of them look like the same monster to me.--Shinitenshi 23:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) You are correct. Thank you for clearing up the confusion. I'll make the appropriate changes.--Shinitenshi 02:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No-monster floors. You mentioned on the Treasure Maps talk page that you found a floor devoid of monsters - if you haven't found the explanation, it can be found here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/937281-dragon-quest-ix-sentinels-of-the-starry-skies/faqs/61151 It's explained in the section The Wandering Monster Bug, if you still need it. Demotion request A request into your user powers have been uploaded here, Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights. If you go to the page you can defend your position. Yours - Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:18, April 12, 2015 (UTC)